the_orchard_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valdyra (Character)
Valdyra (Val) is a half-blood Jötunn currently living in rural Idaho. She is best known for the incident involving the Phoenix mid-2017. As Loki's favorite daughter and seventh child, she has unmatched potential in both physical and magical areas. Valdyra comes across as gentle, but can be truly vicious if properly wound up. History Valdyra was born to Liberty Rightson and Loki Laufreyson in January 1945. Her mother, being mortal, supposedly died in 1993. However Valdyra remembers much about her mother. When Liberty was "away" Loki tended to lash out at his daughter in fits of rage, often taking a knife to her and leaving scars. Valdyra left home as soon as she was able to walk, but Odin sent her back in time when she was physically three years old to mature, so that when the time came she could fight alongside her father and the other soldiers of Asgard. Valdyra grew up in the Dark Ages, so come Loki's invasion of New York in 2012 she was able to aid Fury and his newly formed Avengers with taking down her father. Valdyra's first legitimate relationship occured when she met an angel by the name of Castiel, who spent a week living and engaging romantically with her. During a night out with him the archangel Gabriel convinced Castiel to return to Heaven with him and Castiel refrained from telling Valdyra. She waited for Castiel to return but eventually believed him dead and mourned for him. Castiel's return in early 2015 saw Valdyra shocked and angered by his obvious relationship with Dean Winchester. She was forced to invite the Winchesters and Castiel into her home, where they stayed for a few days. After capture by a fearling, the end of Valdyra's relationship with Castiel was sealed with a last kiss which saved Valdyra's life by unbinding the fearling from her. After the Winchesters and Castiel left again, Loki changed Valdyra into the large form of a Night Fury for the sake of his horse-son Sleipnir's life. As a dragon Valdyra had a single child and when she turned back she hatched the egg, naming the child Nott. As the Winchesters and Castiel returned for the third time with a favor to ask of Valdyra, she accepted and cared for Sam during his hallucinations of Lucifer. This was the very beginning of their romantic relationship, even though they chose to ignore it at this point. When Dean was sent to Purgatory Sam visited Val again, unsure of what to do. She comforted him and they became close, Sam eventually kissing Valdyra and leading to a strong romantic relationship. On Dean and eventually Castiel's return, Sam chose not to tell them about his and Valdyra's relationship. Dean's discovery of the relationship simply led to teasing. Valdyra was possessed by Phoenix in early 2016 and the firebird lived in Val's place for just over a year while she travelled to Jötunnheim and lived among her kind as queen. During Phoenix's time as Val it healed Sam's injuries from the tablet trials and any injuries he'd ever recieved. Soon after, Dean accidentally triggered Dark Phoenix's return, where she leveled most of Manhattan Island and much of the surrounding area. Loki gave his life so that Valdyra could return, but it simply erased Phoenix's memory of herself, leading to her belief that she was in fact Valdyra. When the vessel was called to Jötunnheim, however, Phoenix reverted to factory default, killing off the vessel and leaving Earth. Distressed, Sam asked Castiel to take he and Dean to Jötunnheim, where they found Val and forcefully returned her. Loki revealed to Sam that he was still alive and Sam did not tell Valdyra, leading to a tense atmosphere between them which eventually manifested in a yelling match when Valdyra discovered the secrets Sam had been keeping. Their hateful exchange led to a break up. Recently Valdyra was captured on a routine raid to a HYDRA base to shut down a supercomputer. Power Set Valdyra has the majority of her father's powers including detailed illusions, shape shifting and displacement spells. She also has the chemical reaction gene found in Jötunns which doesn't allow her to feel the sensation of cold, only experiencing warmer body temperatures when exposed to cold. Along with this are abilities to use the condensation in the air to form weapons made from ice. Quotes "There's no such thing as forever." "My father's ledger drips red onto mine, and I, as a child, accepted that.... the line of Loki will never be free of bloodstains. I am delusional if I think I can change that." ''To Castiel - ''"Every single time I try and reach out to you, every single time I try and trust you again, you prove to me again why you're unworthy of my trust." ''To Sam - ''"Do you know what it's like to have every person your life who understands you taken from you?"